The Lioness of Mystery
by wolfbytes99
Summary: When poachers separate her pride, a young Sarabi finds herself lost in the African wilderness. But when she runs across the famous Pride Rock, she finds herself closer to home then ever, and quickly becomes a famous regular with the Lionesses. But when a dangerous love triangle ensues, she finds herself having to chose between her heart and what is right.
1. The Pride of Her Life

**Hi guys this is my first Lion King fanfiction, but I've written many other stories before and hope this goes well. I decided to write a story that revolves around Sarabi since she is a very minor character in the movie besides the fact that she's Simba's mom and Mufasa's mate, and I felt there was some unanswered questions about her that I wanted to answer myself. Now I know that many that read Lion King fanfics also know a lot about the unanswered questions already... well besides a few things from research, this is going to be my own version. Also, I've seen the original well over a million times, and I've seen the second one. But I haven't seen the third. Just letting you know.**

**The characters involved in this story are strictly made from the Walt Disney Company, not mine.**

**Sorry about the long author's note.**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**THE PRIDE OF HER LIFE**

The rain drenched the matted furs of the abused and exhausted lionesses, but the chill was all they needed to know that they were saved.

The fire that burned the embers of the trees glowed ominously through the misty air, and the shredded remains of what once was the dictator that tortured their lives for so long lied there like a remnant of justice.

Nala, a lioness with piercing blue eyes and a build that was small yet muscular, approached another lion.

His name was Simba, and for over 7 years he was missing from their haunting world, hiding away in a sacred jungle with a meerkat and a warthog.

At least, that's what Sarabi was told.

But at this point, as she and his newfound mate nuzzled each other, all she could really think about was the fact that he was finally home...

And how closely he resembled his father.

His lava red mane with a piece of it hanging in front of his eye, a golden coat that shined through the moonlight.

Rafiki shook his cane and offered the mighty piece of rock to him... this was it... this was the moment his father had always wanted for him.

She watched intently as her son started trekking up the peak, slowly and gracefully all at once.

A voice echoed through the skies, and Simba grinned as he gave a mighty roar.

The others followed, but Sarabi just sat there and smiled as she recollected everything that happened in her life...

And the day that she turned up in that river, so many years before.


	2. The Giant

**Just letting you guys know, unlike Mufasa's family, there are no official names for Sarabi's so I decided to make them up, for now.**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**THE GIANT**

"I can't tell if that's a lion or a hairball..."

Another little lioness cub with golden hair and white paws hovered over her mother.

"Asha, please don't pester her." Her mother licked her on the cheek to assure her that she was paying attention to her older daughter.

Another male lion with a ragged brown mane and dark fur approached them. "How is it?"

His mate laughed. "SHE'S fine..."

He licked her newborn on the top of its head in order to attract its attention, making its tiny and tired eyes face her new family.

"Oh Nia, she's so beautiful..."

Asha scoffed at her parent's cheesy remarks, but couldn't help but smile as the little cub reached out its paws at a little butterfly and started to swat, welcoming itself into the new world.

"Alright, I'll admit it... she's cute." Nia smiled to see that her daughter was accepting the new child into the pride.

"Oh Nia! Is this your little one?"

A couple of other lionesses crowded around the mother.

"Congratulations, Akachi. She's just a little dear..."

Akachi nuzzled his nose against his daughter. "Thank you, Ife. You're very kind."

One of the other little cubs poked her paw at the little weakling. "She's awful big, isn't she?"

Her mother snarled in his direction. "Hanana! That was very rude! You apologize to Nia right now..."

"Oh that's not necessary... besides, she is pretty big. I can barely carry her in my mouth!" Nia started to laugh.

Nia's mate Akachi was the alpha of their pride, located outside of the Abandoned Grove.

It wasn't a large pride, comprising of mostly lionesses and only about three or four males in the area.

But it was a beautiful area, full of tall grass and a few barren old trees to hide their young from hyenas or other large raptors and snakes.

Akachi was a very tough and strict leader, but diplomatic and fair at the same time. He guarded his pride like his own family.

As for Nia, she was known for her talent with children, and often was counted as the "midwife" of the pride. She was a kind lioness, and treated spoke with a gentle soft voice and handled all the cubs with care.

She was also a fantastic hunter.

"So do tell us what her name is! The suspense is killing me!"

Nia smiled and looked down at the bundle in her paws.

"Hmmmm..." She contemplated.

She looked over at Asha. "What do you think, sweetheart?"

Asha came over to her new sister and pulled back some excess shedding that was making the cub sneeze.

"I don't know... maybe... Sarabi?"

Nia cocked her eye at her daughter. "Why Sarabi?"

"I don't know... It just sounds pretty to me. I've always wanted to name a little sister that."

Asha smiled at her mother, her licked her newborn once more making a tiny piece of wet hair stick up.

"Alright... then Sarabi it shall be."

The little cub touched her paw at Asha's paw, laughing and purring in pure satisfaction.

If only Sarabi knew the adventures that were in store for her, and that those tiny and simple memories of the people she once loved...

Would only be a distant one, disappearing as quickly as she arrived on Earth.

* * *

**Sorry for such short chapters, guys! They'll get longer as the story continues.**


	3. Meet the Pride

**CHAPTER 3**

**MEET THE PRIDE**

Sarabi soon became the jewel of the pride.

It didn't take long for Asha to become her closest companion, and when Sarabi went somewhere, her sister wasn't far behind.

Their father was always either resting or protecting the pride from harm, so when it came to affection, Nia was their main source.

"Where's Papa today?" Sarabi asked in her squeaky, young voice. "He'll be along. There was a spotting of hyenas by the red rocks, and he just wants you and the rest of the cubs to be safe."

Sarabi groaned. "But we NEVER get to see him... he's always chasing this or hunting that... and as much as I love playing with Asha it gets kind of old playing the same games every day..."

Nia laughed softly at her daughter's stubbornness. "First of all, you see your father every night when you go to sleep, and secondly you know he loves you even if he can't see you as I... it's one of the sacrifices of being the Alpha. The responsibilities are much higher."

Sarabi scrambled out of her mother's paws as she tried to give her a bath.

"But then why does Asha get to see him so much more?"

Nia immediately stiffened. She had hoped that Sarabi wouldn't notice that Akachi was training her to be the next Alpha Female.

"Come here, darling..."

Nia held her paw out and wrapped it around Sarabi's little body.

"Sometimes, depending on who you are and when you're born... you get different responsibilities and choices. Because Asha is older, she just happens to be the heir to my throne... I know you may be too young to understand, but it's just the way it is. But you can still do great things. You can be a part of the lionesses, which is a great honor. Or you can be like me, where you take care of the cubs."

Nia watched sadly as a tear fell down Sarabi's face.

"Sarabi... someday I know you will do something great... your sister may become the Alpha, but she's FORCED to do that... you have a CHOICE. Your choice will set out your life. But the catch is to choose the right one..."

Sarabi smiled a little more.

"And you know what? I was the younger one, too... and look at me now!"

Sarabi laughed hysterically as her mother dug her nose into her scruff.

"Now run along now... mama's getting tired. As Asha should be done with your father..."

Sarabi's copper brown fur shined in the sunlight as she nuzzled her older sister.

Sarabi was very curious about Asha's training and what she did and what she accomplished, but judging the fact that Asha walked right into their mother's den, she figured her sister wasn't in the mood.

So Sarabi just watched the sun set over the beautiful Serengeti, colored with red and orange colors as if somebody took a paintbrush and colored the entire wilderness.

She wondered what was beyond the place where the light touched, and why herds of other animals would all of a sudden disappear on certain occasions...

They would talk about a wonderful place when they returned, where all animals lived in harmony, the fields were rich with green grass and food, and great rulers comprised of lions would support the kingdom.

And they called it the Pridelands.

* * *

"I told Sarabi about you and Asha"

Akachi nuzzled up to his mate, whose chocolate brown fur that she had slightly passed on to Sarabi twitched and warmed at Akachi's golden.

"I think you should take her to Pride Rock tomorrow."

Akachi raised his fur. "But that's a full day's trek... and Sarabi's still very young. Can she handle it?"

Nia cocked her head and raised her eyebrows. "The little giant never stops... she's the largest cub in the tribe, and she wants to be with you. Besides we can swap. I haven't spent as much time with Asha as I would like."

Akachi contemplated for a moment.

"Alright... fine. But if she complains even once we're turning right around!"

Nia licked her mate in affection and nuzzled even closer.

"Thank you."

And with that, the snores of the night overflowed Sarabi's excited screams, with the anticipation of a new day hanging in the air...

But little did she know her life was going to change forever...


	4. The Poachers Attack

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE POACHERS ATTACK**

"You holding up, Sarabi?"

Sarabi had a smile from ear to ear as she and her father started on their trek.

"Yes sir!" She started leaping after a cricket that started playing its little violin legs. "Don't scare the gazelle little giant... the lionesses will need them tonight for the hunt."

Sarabi felt chills go down her spine when he mentioned the gazelles. "You mean... that's what we EAT?!"

Akachi smirked. "But of course, darling. Has Nia taught you nothing?"

But he realized by Sarabi's wide eyes that his cub didn't really know, and wouldn't understand until she was much older.

Akachi stopped by the bank of a river, as clear blue as the open sky above.

"You see this, Sarabi?" She nodded in recognition. "This is Pride river... it has it's name for a reason."

She cocked her head. "How do you mean, papa?"

"Well you see this is how the herbivores find their way to the Pridelands... it runs straight North, and eventually leads you to Pride Rock."

He nuzzled her rump to push her further. "So if you ever get lost or something happens to us at some point in your life, just follow the river... and you'll find your way."

They continued on for a few more minutes, with Sarabi blabbing about various things that she had done with her mother and sister, while Akachi focused on the journey ahead of them.

They were only about a mile out when Ife, one of the lionesses, came limping to her father's side suffering from a strange but severe leg wound.

Sarabi had seen many of the lions come in with scratches and bite marks, but she had never seen a wound that looked quite like that.

It wasn't anything gruesome, just a large circle with blood coming out of it, but she could tell from the amount seeping from Ife's wound it was something that they didn't usually encounter.

"It's humans... they found the pride... their shooting out of those long black things!"

Akachi's eyes became dilated and wide as Ife grabbed Sarabi by her neck scruff and ran back towards the pride.

She watched in horror as the dead bodies of little cubs that she had grown to love and treasure as friends seemed to be everywhere around them.

She could hear cubs and lions alike roaring and screaming in fear and agony as the strange two-legged men trekked through the ferns and started to light everything around them on fire.

"WHERE'S NIA?!" Akachi screamed as he jumped into the smoke.

Sarabi wanted to follow, but was stopped by a mysterious paw.

"No! GO! Head toward the river!" Her mother pushed her muzzle on her bum and kicked her ahead.

"ASHA! FOllOW YOUR SISTER! I'LL BE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

Sarabi's breath grew more and more shallow as she continued to run faster... her mother and sister kept screaming for her to keep going, and even though she didn't want to, she had to.

She slammed her paws to the ground to slow her gait as she reached the edge of the bank.

Asha quickly caught up with her, but her mother was nowhere to be found.

"We have to jump, Sarabi!"

Sarabi stared at the rushing rapids, her eyes growing wide and her claws clinging into the dirt.

She heard a loud crack behind her, and watched in horror as her mother collapsed to the ground.

"MAMA! NOOOOOOOO!"

Tears dripped down her cheeks as she sobbed over her mother, whose blood started to pool around her motionless body.

"Sarabi... you have to jump now!"

Sarabi shook her head, making some excess tears fall along with it.

"Listen Sarabi... father said that there's once the river confluences, there's a gorge and an elephant graveyard... take the gorge and you'll find Pride Rock."

Asha screamed and growled as a human grabbed her and locked her in a cage.

Sarabi watched in terror as cold black hands tried to grab her little body, but slipped out of their grasp.

She felt the weight beneath her raise up for a moment, and the breath before impact surge through her body...

She heard a splash...

And then there was rock.


	5. The Morning Report

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE MORNING REPORT**

A blue bird flew through the cold morning air as he made his rounds... at least the ones that he dreamed of.

He wasn't an official royal majordomo, yet... and he probably never would be. He just happened to be best friends with one of princes of Pride Rock, and he dreamed of the job ever since.

He was a young hornbill who just learned to fly, so he was pretty clumsy. His stubborn attitude and proud stature didn't make him a favorite to the usually unintelligent and annoying birds that inhabited the Pridelands.

"Zazu what are you doing?" A familiar voice echoed through the gorge, making Zazu zoom in to investigate.

"I could ask the same thing to you, Taka." Zazu slammed into the young prince, whose coal black mane was just poking through his rough brown fur.

Taka laughed at the amusing bird. "You know your not allowed to be out this far away from Pride Rock... that's what your mother said. Your wings aren't strong enough, yet."

Zazu frowned and stuck his multicolored beak in the air. "Again, I can say the same thing about you. What are you doing in the gorge?"

"For your information, Zazu my father gave me PERMISSION... so shut your big beak."

"Humph..." Zazu sighed.

Taka started to walk and Zazu followed. "Where's your mighty big brother, Taka?"

Taka smiled. "Mufasa's by the river. I said that I'd meet him."

Zazu cocked his eyebrow. "I wonder what he wants there... the only thing that ever goes there are newcomers ready for a new life in the Pridelands."

Take shrugged his small shoulders. "I don't know... he just felt like it."

"Well alright then... I'll have to get us all home before sunset, though. Before our parents have out muscles for snacks, that is."

Taka chuckled quietly. "Oh Zazu you're so eccentric."

"Well that's my specialty, now isn't it?"

Zazu's relationship with the two young princes was different in the way that he counted Taka more as an acquaintance, rather than Mufasa whom he counted as a best friend.

But he loved to see the inseparable brothers interact, for they were just that.

They were completely different, which is probably why they got along so well. Taka was intelligent and reserved, and only had a small group of select friends. While Mufasa was very popular and handsome, which attracted many of the young lionesses. He often had to protect Taka from bullies and young cubs who couldn't control their own strength, but with Taka's smarts he prevented any unwanted attention away from Mufasa's actions.

When Zazu and Taka finally arrived at the river, they immediately recognized the blood red puffs of fur that stuck through Mufasa's golden coat and approached him quickly.

"Brother!" Taka ran up to Mufasa first and nudged him gently.

"What are you looking at you goof?"

Mufasa pointed his paw at an object below the bank. "I'm looking at her..."

Zazu and Taka looked over with him and gasped. "It's a... cub!"

Mufasa jumped down to investigate the body. "She's alive... but barely. She must have fallen in, since she's pretty beaten up. We need to escort her to Pride Rock and take her to the healing cavern."

"I can carry her, if that helps..." Mufasa paused for a moment but nodded in agreement with his brother.

"Asha..." The female started whispering. "Mama... Papa... where...?"

"What's she blabbing about?" Zazu asked.

"I'm sure she's gone through a lot... She needs her rest."

And with that, they continued down the path, to the sunset ahead of them...

To the place they called home.


	6. The Young Princes

**CHAPTER 6**

**THE YOUNG PRINCES**

_Sarabi's breath clouded the foggy air as she continued to run thtough nothingness. She kept hearing screams and cries for help, but no matter how many times she tried to push through, it was just another cloud of fog to greet her._

_She screamed as visions appeared in the fog... dead bodies, other little cubs being trapped in cages and squirming for a way out..._

_It was the final vision that made her stop in her tracks... her mother, still alive and well and reaching out her mighty copper paws for her embrace._

_Sarabi smiled and approached her mother, but screeched as she saw the dead body beneath her feet._

_"Mother? Mama? Please don't leave me! I need you!" But the body just disintegrated away, as If she had never even been there._

_Tears stained her vision as she looked around at anything that could help... desperate for an answer. _

_"Somebody please... HELP ME!" _

_She collapsed in the spot where her mother once lay, just hoping for a sense of absolution of everything that had happened in the past few hours. _

_Then all of a sudden, the fog and everything around her was gone, and she was falling into an abyss of water._

_She realized she was back in the river when she eventually landed, and started flapping her legs around like she did before..._

_The problem is, her legs seemed to be glued together and she couldn't move at all..._

_It was finally when she was about to hit a huge rock that everything went black again._

* * *

"Shhh sh... get away, you two she's waking up!" A large lioness with chocolate brown hair just like Nia's towered over the young newcomer and her two sons at her side.

"Hey mom, when is she going to stop squirming and whimpering like that? It's hurting my ears!"

The mother snarled in correction. "Hush Mufasa... you don't know what she's been through."

A tiny red eye shot open as she continued to shiver and shake where she lay. The mother that stood over her felt sorry for the poor stowaway.

"It's alright sweetheart... everything will be okay..."

Sarabi didn't recognize any of the lions that were surrounding her, but the one that seemed to be the main caretaker looked just like her own mother... the only difference was a dorsal stripe that ran just above her forehead.

"Can you tell me your name, honey?" Sarabi didn't know if she should answer, but judging the fact that she had cubs she couldn't help but try.

"S-Sarabi..." She finally managed to muster with chattering teeth.

"Well Sarabi, my name is Uru. I am the Queen of the Pridelands. And these are my sons..."

A small cub approached her gently with glowing green eyes, dark fur, and a black mane that stuck out barely from the top. "I'm Taka."

Taka seemed to be a nice cub, extremely laid back and confidential.

The next one approached her proudly and almost stepped on her. "And I'm Mufasa... Prince of the Pridelands!"

"Oh stop it, you show off I'm the prince, too!"

They both laughed together as Uru motioned her sons to return to her sides.

It was at that moment that Sarabi finally came to her senses. "W-wait you said..."

Uru nodded. "Yep. Welcome to the Pridelands... and to Pride Rock."

Sarabi looked around to see many other beaten, battered, and bloody lions that filled up the cave(they were mostly lionesses of course).

"You're only in the healing cavern... Our Shaman Rafiki might visit you a couple times. He thinks you might have a couple of broken bones. So make sure you don't move from that spot, and make sure that you keep your body rested! Also, if he does visit you, be warned. He's a bit... eccentric."

Uru and her sons turned away.

"W-wait... What about me?! I'm too scared to be all alone in here!"

She growled at Mufasa. "You know I told you to take care of her!"

"But I don't want to! Just because I found her doesn't mean..."

They continued to go at each other, but Taka slowly walked away from his mother's side and laid next to Sarabi.

"They'll just keep fighting about it... Might as well be me. Like always." Taka smiled at the young lioness.

"Thank you..."

Taka smirked and watched as his mother smiled at him, letting her know that she was proud of his kindness.

Taka turned his head back towards Sarabi.

"So you what happened? You got pretty beaten up... I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

Sarabi's ears collapsed to her head as she shook her head. "I'd rather not... all that I know is my parents are dead... and my sister..."

She looked away as she held back tears. She didn't want a male to see her cry.

"It's okay... you can cry in front of me. I won't bite!"

She looked into his hauntingly green eyes and realized just how unattractive he was compared to his brother, but his kindness and manners were what she really appreciated.

And as they continued to talk, she knew this would be the start of a beautiful friendship...

But she never knew that the young kindly lion that she knew when they were young...

Would become the vengeful and hated lion that became feared even through his name... Scar.


	7. Mufasa

**CHAPTER 7**

**MUFASA**

Uru had grown a soft spot for Sarabi, mostly for the condition in which she was left in... with no home and no family to look after her.

Mufasa was finding every loophole he could to get out of watching Sarabi, but since Rafiki had to get some herbs a few days away in the Fern Meadow there he eventually had no choice...

"Taka and I have been doing it all week for you. Just because you prefer to socialize with your father and friends by the Lower Rocks does not mean you can't help me out sometimes... besides your father is busy."

Mufasa scoffed, making Uru growl loudly in retort.

"Don't you give that attitude to me, young one!" Mufasa's ears immediately flattened. He never wanted to get his mother angry.

Mufasa didn't care for his mother, for he could tell she was rather fond of Taka over him.

It wasn't that she was a bad mother, but she was a hunter and her pregnancy was unexpected, so she was new to motherhood.

But Mufasa was a very proud cub, which was the main reason he preferred to spend time with his dad rather than his strict mother.

His father just seemed to understand him more, and could relate to his dream to become king...

But how could he tell Taka about his yearnings? It would break his heart...

Uru pushed Mufasa's rump over to Sarabi's matted body. "Now you'd better be here once your father and I return... or neither your father or I will be pleased!"

Mufasa grumbled as he approached the giant cub of a lioness.

He noticed how stocky she was, and how strange her muzzle was shaped... almost round.

She was attractive, but not necessarily pretty... not nearly as beautiful as some of his friends.

But she was cute. A good cute.

"Good afternoon..."

Mufasa jumped as he heard a squeak come from the body. "My God don't scare me like that I thought you were sleeping!"

Sarabi cringed as she raised her head up a little. "Oh I was... but your grumbling woke me up."

He rolled his eyes as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I suppose you're not here by choice." Sarabi said with an exasperated breath.

"No... you can thank my mom if you want someone to blame."

They glared at each other. "You don't seem very nice... and whenever you're with your mother you guys always fight."

Mufasa placed his back legs underneath as he sat down. "Yeah well... what's it to you? Its not like you really belong here."

Sarabi immediately stopped talking, for his comment actually hurt her deeply.

"You think I don't realize that? I lost my entire family out there... and my mother..."

Sarabi held back tears. "I would give anything to have my mother back..."

Mufasa looked over his shoulder as she turned to face away from him, and realized that he probably was being judgmental.

"Oh come on, don't cry... I didn't mean it like..."

Sarabi gave a puny snarl. "Of course you didn't. Your the prince, and I'm just an orphan that has nowhere else to go. There's no winning an argument with you."

Mufasa bit his lip... he really screwed up this time.

"Listen..." He approached her side and laid down next to her. "I realize I probably haven't been the most hospitable to you as I should have... I'm... sorry."

She looked at him with her sunset red and yellow eyes. "Apology accepted. Thank you."

They continued to lay next to each other awkwardly as the minutes continued to pass.

"So what was your mother like?" Mufasa asked.

Sarabi opened her mouth to answer, but realized that she really didn't know how to answer.

She could hear her voice in her ear:

_I love you, my little giant._

It was soft, gentle... just like she was. Sarabi started to purr as she imagined her paws wrapping around her body and licking her affectionately...

"Ulg... Hey! Stop doing that!"

As she came to her senses, she realized that she had cuddled up to Mufasa in a uncomfortable position.

She blushed as she immediately slid away. "Oh... sorry."

Sarabi didn't realize how much she missed her family until now... her mother and sister probably most of all.

She watched from the inside of the cavern as the other lionesses greeted their cubs after the hunt, licking them and purring as they embraced them.

Sarabi's ear flattened, and a tear ran down her cheek. How she longed for that again.

"Hey are you okay?" She had forgotten that Mufasa was still here.

"Oh... yeah. Just thinking about things."

The Young Prince knew she was lying, but figured she shouldn't be pestered about it.

"You know you should respect your mother..." Mufasa looked surprised as Sarabi looked at him straight in the eye. "You never know when she may be gone from your embrace."

Mufasa stared at his paws.

"She just doesn't understand me..."

Sarabi snorted. "She may be trying... you just have to let her."

Mufasa didn't really know what she meant, but he couldn't help but be charmed by the feisty lioness.

As the sun began to set on the horizon line, Mufasa's eyes got droopy and laid his head next to Sarabi's...

And they both couldn't help but smile.


	8. Taka and Ahadi

**CHAPTER 8**

**TAKA AND AHADI**

Sarabi started to enjoy the company of both of the Young Princes of Pride Rock. Mufasa's grudge was slowly starting to fade away, and Taka visited her every morning.

They were both so different, but in a way, that was what she liked about them the most.

Her bones were slowly starting to heal, and little by little she was starting to walk again.

Taka would take her on her morning walk.

"Rafiki was talking about this being his last check up with you..." He said. "He thinks your well enough to start going back into a normal routine."

Sarabi limped and winced at his side as she used his shoulder for support. "But I already am starting to go back into a normal routine..."

Taka didn't know how to tell her the real reason he had taken her out this morning... he didn't feel it was something that he should tell her about.

"No, Sarabi... what I mean is..."

Taka was interrupted by a giant yellow paw that stopped them dead in their tracks.

Taka's ears flattened against his head a he looked up at a bright yellow lion with a thick black mane.

"Taka... what are you doing outside of the rock so early?" Sarabi watched in concern as Taka's legs started shake.

"N-nothing... sir. Mother told me to take care of Sarabi when Mufasa wasn't..."

Ahadi started mumbling under his breath, possibly cussing in between as well.

"Well if your mother said so... then fine... but once Sarabi is gone, I don't want you outside the rock unless I say so. There are hyenas everywhere."

Taka bowed his head in sadness. "Yes father..."

Sarabi gasped, realizing that this was the king of the Pridelands.

The King kept staring at her, expecting her to do something.

Taka then nudged her, and mouthed the words "bow," and she quickly did so, making the king turn away.

"Taka, why don't you go back inside and get some more rest... I have to speak with you little friend here for a moment."

Sarabi shuffled her feet, feeling uncomfortable around this seemingly tough and authority figure.

"Hello, Sarabi. Let me properly introduce myself. My mate Uru has already told me much about you, along with my sons... I am Ahadi, the King of Pride Rock."

Sarabi continued to be in awe at how massive this lion was, making her shadow disappear with another.

His muscles bulged and pulsed through his body, an whenever he stepped it made a boom sound.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about certain matters... I would have had Uru do it for me, but I figured this was a good chance to meet."

Ahadi was obviously a very proud figure, and he was one of those lions that didn't like monkey business, but she appreciated the softness in his voice as he spoke to her.

"Obviously, you have gone through a very traumatic experience, and we want you to have as comfortable of a stay as possible here in the Pridelands..."

He breathed as they looked out on a hill that overlooked the clear blue sky.

"But my mate Is busy enough with my sons, and I am busy taking care of the kingdom... It is not a king's job to care for the cubs unless they are heir to the throne."

Sarabi stared at her paws, thinking sadly about her mother...

"In other words, my dear, you need the love of a mother. A REAL mother. One that will nurse you and groom you... up until adulthood."

Sarabi stared at Ahadi in his green eyes. "Thus, I have assigned you to a new lioness, at least until you're ready to survive on your own."

Sarabi couldn't help but feel butterflies as she learned that news... She deeply yearned for another mother.

"Her name is Azuri. She is the midwife of the lionesses, and she has a daughter just about your age..."

Sarabi immediately lit up. "Really?! What's her daughter's name?"

Ahadi looked at her. "Her name is Sarafina... she is a bit shy and distant, but you'll get used to each other."

Sarabi lit up with joy, but Ahadi continued to look at her with a serious expression.

"As for my sons, they are going to be busier than ever, and things are going to happen that are not suitable for a female to be involved. We don't want romance to bloom."

Sarabi cringed at the thought of love... why would it matter now?

"So from the moment you step foot out of this rock, I don't want you to socialize with them any further unless it's an emergency is that clear?"

Sarabi realized by his tone that he meant business, and that this lion was not to be messed with.

"It's clear."

Sarabi's ears flattened, and she started to whimper. "I'm getting tired... can you take me back now?"

Ahadi smiled and kindly nodded, keeping her upright with his muzzle as she hobbled along the path.

As much as she knew that a relationship was no longer needed with the two princes, she couldn't help but feel as if she had been stabbed in the heart...

Like she was lonelier than ever now.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**AZURI AND SARAFINA**

Sarabi winced and whimpered as Rafiki gently removed the herbs and homemade bandages that he applied to her wounds.

"Oh stop your crying, now... I tell you you're worse than babies on bath day."

Sarabi glared at the silly baboon. "Well for your information I broke both of my ribs and fractured a leg... you can't expect to take bandages off so roughly and not expect a reaction out of a young cub!"

Rafiki did his creepy laugh that made Sarabi shudder. "Oh no, child... perhaps it is you that is making the bandages hurt. My hands are not guilty. But it is your attitude that is."

Sarabi rolled her eyes. "You do realize that nothing that you say makes sense, right?"

He continued to laugh eerily. "In your young mind maybe so... but cruel irony lies in the path of your future. But I sense something else is troubling you. Not in the future, but in the PAST."

He emphasized the last word with over exaggeration.

"Come on, Rafiki what's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled as he started mumbling some crazy chant under his breath with words she couldn't make out.

"Child, If you focus so much on your past, or too much in the future... you'll never be truly happy. You need to confront your past and wave it goodbye, and when the future comes treat it as an equal, you see?"

Sarabi cocked her eyebrow and shook her head.

"Rafiki why can't you-"

He interrupted her quickly with him chanting louder, making her ears ring.

"Ugh... When I get older I swear I'm gonna-"

"Your gonna do what exactly?"

She was once again interrupted by a massive paw blocking her way.

"Oh uh nothing... Ahadi."

Ahadi cocked his eyebrow. "Come with me, it is time to introduce you to your new mother."

Rafiki quickly caught up, making Ahadi roll his eyes. "Afternoon, Rafiki."

Rafiki didn't answer, but judging the fact that Ahadi was probably used to his mad behavior, he didn't question it.

They brought Sarabi down to the lower rocks, where the many flat chunks of stone made a perfect place for the lionesses to spend their spare time in between hunts and to care for their young before nighttime.

They brought them down to the very end, where a medium-sized lioness was waiting for them by a shade of a tree.

"Sarabi this is Azuri, your new mother."

Azuri smiled gently and licked the scruff of her tuft on the top of her head, making a kind and compassionate vibe come off of her.

"Azuri, are you going to have any trouble taking care of so many young at once? Will you need help?"

Sarabi noticed Azuri didn't leave her gaze as she continued to smile and lick her fur, making her purr.

"With this sweetheart? You think too much about others, your majesty."

Ahadi snorted and glared at Sarabi, making her uncomfortable. She could tell the king did not care for her whatsoever. But with her new mother's presence, she felt much safer around him.

"Good luck, Azuri." And with that, the Great King stomped away, with Rafiki laughing not too far behind.

"Uru told me a lot about you, Sarabi. I'm so sorry about what happened in the river. If you ever want to talk, you know I'm right here, okay?"

Sarabi nodded happily as she purred up against her adoptive mother's fur.

Azuri had a tawny colored coat, fairly close to Sarabi's. She had piercing green eyes, almost as bright as Taka's. Her body was very small and weak, which told Sarabi that she wasn't that good of a hunter.

But judging by her massive yet soft paws and warm body, she was a very good mother.

"You just make yourself right at home alright? I'll show you our sleeping spot when we go back to the rock."

She then turned her head toward her hind legs. "Sarafina? It's alright, Ahadi's gone. Why don't you meet your new friend?"

Sarabi watched intently as a tiny head popped out shyly from behind Azuri's leg.

Sarabi was in awe of the beauty of the tiny cub.

She had a slightly lighter coat than her mother, but her beautiful green eyes were what really caught Sarabi's attention.

Her paws matched her coat, and her fur was soft and silky.

She could tell that she would one day become a very attractive female.

Sarafina was very shy as many had told her, not even really looking at her for the first couple of minutes of greeting.

But as the day started go on, she found the awkward meeting turned into mere memory, as she and Sarabi became best friends by the end of the night, sleeping side by side at bedtime.

Sarabi knew then that everything was starting to come back together...

But then she heard her real mother's voice whisper in her ear:

_Little giant... _

And the night became more gloomy again.


	10. Breaking Rules

**CHAPTER 10**

**BREAKING RULES**

It had been a couple of weeks since Sarabi left pride rock and started her new life with her Azuri and Sarabi.

And she was fitting right in.

She was introduced to some of the lionesses and their own cubs, thus making plenty of new friends.

Sarabi's mother was always bothering her at the back of her mind, her voice echoing like a constant nightmare...

But she had to follow Rafiki's advice... she had to find a way to get over it somehow.

She and Sarafina were were by the watering hole that morning, getting their weekly supply of water.

They grabbed some large leaves and started scooping up the water and putting it in large empty mangos.

"Hey Sarafina... I've been meaning to ask you... you don't have to answer if you don't want to, but what exactly... happened to your father."

Sarafina shrugged her shoulders. "Killed by some rabid hyenas when my mother was expecting me."

Sarafina was shocked. "Wow you say that as if it's no big deal..."

Sarafina shrugged her shoulders. "Well I never really knew him... so It's never really bothered me."

They continued to scoop up water and wash themselves In the meantime.

"What about you? What happened to your family? My mother wouldn't tell me..."

Sarabi immediately stiffened as she reimagined the image of her dead mother, her father disappearing into the burning ferns, and her sister being locked up forever...

"Um... I'll tell you about it another time..."

Sarafina immediately stopped what she was doing when she heard the tone in Sarabi's voice... she wasn't going to tell her anytime soon.

Suddenly, they felt something grab their pelts and pull them over to a secluded area where none of the adults were around.

"Wha- why?" They kept struggling when they were immediately let go.

"Calm down, it's just me..." A brown lion appeared out of the darkness, revealing his appealing black specks of fur.

"Oh my goodness! It's..." Sarafina immediately bowed to the prince but he just shook his head. "You don't need to do that around me... but if you met Mufasa that would be another story..."

He then turned to Sarabi who didn't bow to Taka since she knew him well.

"Taka... I don't want either of us to get in trouble... your father basically half threatened me to not see you two. He started talking about romance and responsibilities and 'changes.' I don't want that type of blood on my hands."

Taka rolled his eyes. "Just ignore my father... as you could tell, he's not exactly a people person."

He started shuffle his feet as he continued. "But I want us to be friends. I really like you... not in a romantic way, but just as a personality. I don't have much friends, and my mom want me to socialize, so why not start with you?"

Sarafina shook her head and stepped back. "I-I don't know about this, Sarabi. Ahadi can be really mean."

Sarabi smirked. "Well that's the way he rules: He uses fear to get what he wants. Well I'm not afraid of him. And I accept."

She shook paws with Taka.

"Alright, but it's your funeral." Sarafina took her leaf and went back to the water. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to pretend like this didn't happen and continue working..."

She then shuffled away. "So where's Mufasa?"

Taka shrugged his shoulders. "Since you left his pride has gotten even worse... I sometimes don't see him at all during the day. Probably spending time with my father..."

Sarabi nodded. "Your father has quite an influence on him, doesn't he? I remember him saying that he 'understood' and stuff. It was kind of weird."

Taka nodded. "Yeah... Mother's kind of hard on him. It's more because she doesn't want him to become like my father. She's just worried about him and he doesn't see it that way."

Sarabi though for a moment. "Taka were your parents once in love?"

He looked at her sadly and shook his head. "It was a betrothed marriage. My father refused to get mated with anyone... he wanted to be alone in his rule. But that's not how life works, so they forced him to marry someone. And that was my mother."

Sarabi couldn't imagine having to marry someone you barely even knew. "Golly... that's terrible."

Taka bowed his head. "Yeah... being royalty isn't always pampering and lying around."

Sarabi cocked her eyebrows. "I can see where that would be."

Taka then looked over his shoulder. "Anyway, it won't be long before they realize I'm gone, so let's get this over with..."

He held out his paw and she did the same as they shook them.

"Friends?" Taka asked.

"Friends." Sarabi answered.

"Taka? Taka! Where are you, sweetie?"

Taka ran out. "That's my mother... I'll see you around."

Sarabi grabbed her leaf and headed back out.

"So what's up with you and princey?" Sarafina asked as she laid down by the tree and Sarabi finished up her chore.

"Well when I was rescued, they kind of took care of me... don't worry. It's not going to go any further than friendship."

Sarafina purred as she snuggled herself up with her light colored pelt. "Well that may be true now, but what about later? What will happen then?"

Sarabi finished up and sighed. "Oh I don't know, Sarafina... but you can't always shy away from life forever."

Sarafina glared at her. "I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Pfft... you think I don't know that?"

But Sarabi couldn't help but feel nervous... what would happen if Ahadi found out about her friendship with Taka?

What if it DID become more than just friendship?


	11. The Hunt

**CHAPTER 10**

**THE HUNT**

**2 YEARS LATER (SARABI'S ADOLESCENCE)**

Sarabi could feel her paws in the dirt, scratching and pawing like a rhino about to charge.

She closed her eyes and waited for that moment of impact... ready to jump.

She braced her shoulders, squeezed her quads, and finally...

"Boo."

She screeched as she turned around to see Taka eyeing her with his emerald green eyes.

"Goddammit, Taka... you blew off my stride! Now the whole herd is running away!"

They both watched as the gazelles ran while they could.

Taka laughed. "It wasn't me, you idiot. I was watching you the entire time. You were making too much noise. You need to dig your claws in more, that way you know when you should be ready. You shouldn't get distracted by little things, either."

Sarabi scowled. "So much for a first hunt."

Taka noticed her sadness and nuzzled her. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help."

Sarabi noticed that he was nuzzling her far too much and turned her head away.

"Nah it's just that I really want to be a lioness. It's not something that you just show up for. I loved watching those hunters catch their prey so stealthily. Plus I'd love defend myself if anything..."

The memories of the poacher attack were still ingrained in her brain, but they were slowly fading away as well as each day passed...

She didn't even remember what her own father looked like... but she could never forget her beloved mother, Nia.

"You always do that... cut off when you try to talk about something. Why?"

Taka nudged her again, making Sarabi feel even more uncomfortable.

"There are a lot of things that I wish that I could forget, let's just say that."

Taka stared at the blue sky. "Then why don't you ever talk about it? You always seem to keep it bottled inside."

He then looked at her, trying to get something out of her.

"It's not worth telling, that's why."

She then ran away.

"Wait! Sarabi!" He quickly ran up to her side, but she was much faster due to her strong legs.

Over the past two years, Sarabi had dreamed of becoming a hunter, while Sarafina wanted to follow her mother's footprints and become the midwife.

Sarabi and Sarafina were best friends, thus they often trained together.

All of the lionesses had to go through all the basic steps of survival during their growing years(hunting, gathering, nursing, e.t.c), so while Sarafina was babysitting the cubs that were as rambunctious as they were, Sarabi was doing workouts and stretched to further expand her skills in hunting.

Sarafina had grown to become a popular and beautiful lioness, with glowing green eyes, a sleek yet feminine physique, and fur soft as silk.

She was often asked out by the young male cubs, but turned down every time.

As for Sarabi, her looks weren't what was really important to her.

Thanks to her workouts, she had a very muscular tuft, cringing and working with every second. Her once soft fur was now rough with weeks of rolling around in the dirt and being negligent about her baths.

Her round muzzle gained a serious and poised look, and you wouldn't dare try to fight her... for she would just knock you right over.

As Sarabi finally slowed down and let Taka catch up to her, he shuffled up with heavy breaths.

"You know... that no one... is in as much... shape as you..."

Sarabi smirked. "Hmph. Except maybe the lionesses."

Taka shook his head. "Your really determined to become apart of that, aren't you?"

Sarabi stuck her head up. "Of course I am... Why wouldn't I want to?"

They both stared out onto the horizon, letting the minutes pass by.

"Well we didn't catch anything."

Taka laughed. "You didn't. I did."

He held up a piece of bloody gazelle meat.

Sarabi growled in frustration and punched him in the side, making Taka yowl.

"God how do you do that? I've been training my entire child life for this, and you turn out to be the better hunter... figures."

Taka shrugged his shoulders. "Getting in shape is a big part of it. But technique is, as well. If you'd like, I'd teach you."

Sarabi lit up. "Would you?! Oh thank you!"

She jumped on top of him pinning him down playfully as he grunted.

They then stared at each other for a moment... almost in adoration.

But when they came to their senses, they pushed each other off.

"So you ready for the announcement?" Sarabi started walking back toward the rock.

"What announcement?"

"You know... your father's decision on who's going to be his heir?"

Taka flicked a paw. "Oh that... Pfft. Don't worry. I KNOW that he'll pick me."

Sarabi stopped in her tracks, worried about his enthusiasm. "Well that's good, but what if you don't get picked?"

Taka patted her shoulder. "Don't worry... Mufasa is much too clumsy and crazy for the throne. I think they need an intelligent king for once... one that will make EVERYONE an equal!"

Sarabi couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

"But Taka... You do realize that Mufasa has an advantage... not only Is he older, but your father has a closer connection..."

But she was interrupted angrily before she could say anything else.

"Are you on my side or not, Sarabi?"

Sarabi was surprised at Taka's sudden intensity. "I am but all I'm saying is I don't think you should get your hopes up too much..."

Taka glared at Sarabi.

"Fine. Be that way, but I'm not going to hang out with someone who's going to be a debby downer."

And with that, he went ahead of her in anger.

She was surprised , for she never saw that side of him, before...

What would happen if Taka didn't get what he wanted?


	12. The Announcement

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE ANNOUNCEMENT**

Sarabi walked calmly over to the rock and sat down next to Azuri and Sarafina who were watching intently.

"What took you so long, dear?" Azuri whispered to her surrogate child.

Sarabi shrugged her shoulders. "I went a little farther out than I thought... sorry."

Azuri didn't say anything, but she could tell by her gaze that she was somewhat skeptical of her.

Sarafina had a concerned look on her face, but Sarabi wasn't sure why.

"Hey... why the long face?"

Sarafina looked at her with her light green eyes. "Just generally worried, I guess. Taka's been acting weird."

She made sure their mother wasn't paying attention(they had kept their friendship with the prince a secret for a long time by now).

"I know... he was very defensive earlier when I was with him. It's like he's got in in his head that he'll be chosen... but you and I both know that's not true. I tired to talk some sense into him but he just stormed off when I did."

Sarafina snuggled up against her best friend. "I just wish that we could be like this forever... that nothing and none of us will change."

Sarabi looked at her friend and wanted to contradict, but she knew that Sarafina was a sensitive soul, and didn't want to worry her any further.

All the lionesses stiffened and raised their postures when they saw Ahadi rise up onto the to tip of the rock with the princes and Rafiki at his side.

"Good afternoon, my people. Today is a joyful day for many of us here, today. For some, it's a first hunt..."

He stared and glared straight at Sarabi, but judging by Azuri's protective gaze, he immediately turned away(Azuri was known for being very protective over Sarabi, since she knew that Ahadi was watching her closely).

"And for others, it's a new beginning. But what we're really here for is something that not every generation gets to see... so be thankful for it."

Rafiki took his stick and waved it over the prince's heads, as if summoning some unknown force upon them.

It seemed like forever since Sarabi last saw Mufasa... and she immediately was shocked at his transformation.

His mane was already starting to thicken, and his muscles were almost as large as hers.

He had a serious look on his face, but yet he seemed so sad.

She wondered why...

"Your Future King will be..."

She watched as Taka smiled in excitement, making her extremely uncomfortable and worried.

"MUFASA!"

Taka's smile immediately went into a heartbreaking frown as he looked in mercy at his father, who didn't even glance at him.

The crowd started screaming an ominous "LONG LIVE THE KING," making the situation even worse.

Sarafina saw Sarabi's face and knew that what she was about to do.

_LONG LIVE THE KING_

Sarabi pushed through the clapping and cheering crowd as she tried to find Taka, whom had already stormed off the stage.

She knew that Azuri probably had figured out that she was secretly meeting up with Taka by now, but she didn't care... she needed to find him.

Her breath was heavy as she searched, but it was all in vain.

_LONG LIVE THE KING_

"Sarabi!" Sarafina finally caught up with her.

"Sarabi don't go after him... just let him calm down... he'll need it."

Sarabi nodded, realizing her friend was right.

She then glared at the new king that stood so sadly on the rock, and the prince seemed to see her too...

He looked at her with sympathetic eyes, as if he realized why she was upset...

But she knew better.

He didn't feel bad at all.

_LONG LIVE THE KING..._

* * *

Sarabi decided to go stargazing that night to take her mind off things.

She sat on a small hill that overlooked the entire perimeter, and Pride Rock's shadow outlined the night.

She looked at the sky and watched the stars blink so eerily.

A tear fell down her cheek as she thought of her mother.

"Mama... I've done this so many times with you..."

She started to sob harder.

"I've prayed for you to come back to me... I want my father, and Asha... I miss you all so much."

Her vision started to cloud with the tear in her eyes. "I can't do this without you."

"Why did you have to die? Why do bad things always happen to good people?"

She continued to hysterically sob as she sat on the hill.

Suddenly she heard a stick crack and thanks to her training skills she quickly snatched the scruff of her attacker and flipped it over on its back, growling in its face...

"Woah woah woah... it's just me! Please don't kill me!"

She surveyed her assailant, and recognized the fiery red mane surrounding his neck, therefore growling even louder and pushing him deeper into the ground.

"Easy I know you want to rip me to shreds right now, but I need you to let me go... Just hear me out, please."

She reluctantly pushed him away as he scrambled to his feet.

She was much taller than him by far, but his muscular body was intimidating nonetheless.

"Listen I just want to say I didn't mean for it to go this far..."

Sarabi scoffed. "Go this far? Of course you did... you were congregating with your father all along. Enough to the point that I even doubted Taka's chances of receiving the throne."

Mufasa bowed his head. "I'm sorry... I should have seen the signs..."

Sarabi held her paw out ready to strike. "What SIGNS?! There were none! You let you own brother hanging out to dry with only a tiny shred of hope to live for! He loved you and did EVERYTHING for you don't you get?! You got what you wanted, so shut up and leave me alone!"

She started to sob again, making Mufasa stare in pure sadness.

"Your right... Your absolutely right. Taka was my best friend, and I betrayed him... I realize that, now."

He turned towards her. "But my dad set me up, too. He did this purposely so that his favorite son could get the throne, not the son who should have gotten it... I didn't see the signs..."

Sarabi suddenly heard whimpers coming from his mouth.

"I don't want to be king, anymore... Taka was ready for it... I'm not... I just hide behind my father's figure so that I could make people believe it..."

Sarabi watched him sadly, turning her frown into a look of concern.

"I hate him... I hate him so much... I don't want to be my father..."

He started to cry, making wet lines appear on his fur.

She suddenly felt remorse for the young king and approached his side. "You know, your dad isn't always right..."

Mufasa looked at her as she had a smirk on her cheek. "You don't have to be a bully to get what you want... just be yourself."

Mufasa looked at the black sky above them and sniffled away a tear.

"Hey... I'm sorry if..."

Sarabi then glared at him. "Save it. And don't worry about it. I think you should figure out some other things for right now."

Mufasa knew he liked something about Sarabi from the start, and he wasn't sure if it was because of her courageous and feisty personality, or that she was often wise beyond her years...

But he knew he felt something different around her... he could be Mufasa, not Ahadi.

"My father says the great kings of the past live up there..."

Sarabi then looked up with him. "Do you think queens are, too?" She whispered.

Mufasa looked at her, and she looked at him.

They were quiet for many moments, but their muzzles were so close it made Sarabi's heart tense up.

"I think we should get back..." She finally managed to say after a long time.

"Yeah... sure."

They went down opposite directions to where their sleeping spots were.

"Oh and Sarabi?"

"Yes?"

They stopped mid trail.

"I hope we can be friends."

Sarabi didn't know how to answer that, but she nodded in agreement as she walked away...

Who was the mysterious Mufasa? A spoiled rotten brat?

Or simply misunderstood?


	13. An Inevitable Attraction

**Hi guys! So I have a couple of theories that I made up on my own about Mufasa's behavior:**

**Zazu has only been featured in one chapter so far in this story(he will show up more though), and I think that due to Mufasa's early pride, this is the reason that Zazu was such a crab apple to Simba at first, since he knew that pride and arrogance was what got Mufasa in trouble in the first place, so he didn't want the same fate. **

**The same goes for older Mufasa. Along with putting Nala and himself in danger, I think that Mufasa was also angry at the fact that Simba let his arrogance interfere with common sense, just as he did. It was obviously a mix of both. **

**Taka is obviously a twisted character, as well. There is a lot of envy boiled up inside of him, which ultimately led to his sad downfall. There is fan art and youtube videos on this aspect of his life(I highly suggest you check some of them out if you haven't) and I remember Taka as the infamous Scar that everyone hated for killing Mufasa. As a child, I never saw the signs. The writing in the movie is obviously very basic as it is a family movie based off a Shakespearean play, but even so you can see that Taka has no more empathy for his brother who he never forgave... thus killing his brother and creating one of the saddest Disney scenes. But what makes me sad the most is not the death of Mufasa(still very sad nonetheless though) but the fact that they were at one time best friends... and power drove them apart. I get especially sad at two parts, actually... when they are overlooking the now destroyed and ruined remains of what was once the Pridelands, and the scene of Mufasa hanging off the cliff... why? Because the desperate look in Mufasa's eyes shows that he still cared and wanted to make amends with his power hungry brother... but Taka has lost all feeling remorse. And the fact that he destroys the kingdom that he once loved and wanted to rule is sad, too... it proves that his envy and pride that he had grown in time took over... just as it did with Mufasa.**

**Anyway, I know that was annoying babble, but I figured that I should give you my perspective... you might need it to understand the story more.**

**Anyway, thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**C****HAPTER 12**

**AN INEVITABLE ATTRACTION**

People had not seen any sign of Taka since the announcement.

Sarabi desperately tried to find him and bring him back, but she figured he could take care of himself...

And they had to go on with their lives.

The next day, Sarabi escorted Sarafina out to the field to do some hunting.

It was another crystal blue day, and the birds chirped in admiration of the clouds above.

"So where do you think Taka is?" Sarafina hid behind a gray rock as they both kneeled down surveying their prey.

"I don't know, Sarafina... nobody has heard a word of him for days."

Sarabi went first, leaping onto the ground and chasing some gazelle whose hindquarters kicked dirt in her face.

She finally jumped on a baby's back and clamped down on the throat, letting the thick blood redden her teeth.

As she dragged the body over to Sarafina, she croaked in agony. "THAT'S what I have to do?! It's so barbaric! Plus it's a baby!"

Sarabi shrugged her shoulders. "You want to have children? You need to feed them, right?"

Sarafina was about to pounce, when all of a sudden, they heard a bush move behind them.

"Oh um... am I interrupting anything?"

Sarabi smiled as she recognized Mufasa emerge. "Is it alright if I join you guys?"

Though Sarabi agreed, Sarafina wasn't so pleased.

"Sarabi what are you doing?! This is our future KING? The one that stole Taka's throne?"

Sarabi patted Sarafina's shoulder. "Just give him a chance... I talked to him the other night and I think he deserves one. Trust me, okay?"

Sarafina stared at her friend in suspicion, but decided to let it go.

As Mufasa walked besides them, the minutes became more and more awkward.

"Hey that looks heavy... want me to help you carry all that?"

Sarafina and Sarabi looked at him strangely, but gave him some of their meat and placed it on his back.

"So Sarafina... I hear you want to be a midwife like your mother. Can I ask why you want that?"

Sarafina cleared her throat, but didn't look into his eyes.

"I just love to take care of people and love the little cubs. My mother was always kind to everyone she met, and I always admired that quality. It's definitely not a little or popular job, but someone has to do it..."

Mufasa smiled. "That's good. I like lionesses who have their ambitions planned out. Being a midwife is not something you should feel as unpopular. It's an honorable career."

Sarafina then looked at him and had to smile at his remark. "Thank you... Your one of the only people who has said that to me."

Sarabi then felt ashamed at how much she made fun of Sarafina's occupation...

And that's when she remembered her mother, again...

Mufasa noticed the look on Sarabi's face, and was about to ask her what was wrong as she started to walk away.

"Let her go... she does this a lot. She hasn't had the happiest childhood in the world. But she won't even tell me what happened in her past... I wish she did, but I can't make her do something she doesn't want to do."

Mufasa could see Sarabi's point, but couldn't help but feel sorry for Sarabi.

He seemed to have such a pampered life compared to Sarabi and his brother, which made him feel unhappy about the way he acted around them as a child.

"You know, I just thought that you were an arrogant little shit, but hey..."

Sarafina gently smiled as her beautiful soft coat shined in the hot sunlight.

"Your not half bad."

Mufasa smiled back, appreciating their kind forgiveness.

He just hoped that his new beginning was a way to regain his true personality...

And that he would become a king that people would learn to love, not fear.

He had a feeling that he would become good friends with the two lionesses...

But Mufasa couldn't help but feel something special around Sarabi...

Maybe a sign or feeling, but it was something he never felt before...

And it made his heart skip a beat.


	14. The Elephant Graveyard

**CHAPTER 13**

**THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD**

Taka felt his knees give way as he collapsed to the ground in a weak state.

It seemed he had been traveling for days even if it was only for a few hours... it was probably because he was running the entire way.

His tears still streamed down his cheeks like a river, and his hope for all things seemed to wash away.

He knew all along he had no chance... but that was the whole reason that he had to keep his hopes up... or else he would lose It.

But his brother still betrayed him...

His own best friend...

And he hated him for it.

He didn't even know how to tell Sarabi that he had feelings for her... and he knew that she wouldn't feel the same way. They made a deal, and for both of their sakes he knew he couldn't break it.

He looked around him breathing heavily and gasping for breath. He didn't know where he was or how he got there, but he knew he couldn't return to Pride Rock anytime soon.

The place was surrounded by a green fog that made his spine chill. Figures protruded through the shadows disappearing almost immediately.

There was no green grass here.

He immediately jumped in alarm as he heard a noise come out of the shadows... he swore he heard someone laugh.

The fog slowly started to fade away, revealing an eerie resting place full of jaws and tusks of years worth of elephant ancestors.

He shuddered as the empty sockets of the eyes stared through his soul.

He heard the laugh again, this time louder, making him very nervous...

"Oh dear child... are you lost?"

A high pitched noise emerged through the fog.

"U-uh... I don't know if I should be here..."

The laughing made him realize just what kind of things he was going up against.

"Oh don't worry... your not. But don't worry, we'll help you get home."

A hyena then revealed itself through the eerie green.

"Hello... my name is Gengi. And these are my cubs..."

She accented every word with a sarcastic hiss and roughly pushed some small ugly creatures making them squeal in fright.

"Say hello to Bonzai, Shenzi, and... well... Ed."

The last one seemed to be very strange with beady eyes and a creepy laugh, but the other two seemed to be just the same average annoying hyena.

They all glared at him like he was piece of meat.

"Please... I didn't mean to... I don't want to die..."

Gengi swished her paws in a sassy manner. "Oh don't worry... we know who you are. It would be suicide to kill you, since the entire band of lionesses would be at our jugulars."

She started to circle Taka, making him even more scared.

"Besides... your too skinny. Not nearly enough nutrition."

Taka tried to slide away but was immediately stopped by the tail.

"Wait... just because we didn't kill you doesn't mean there isn't a price..."

Taka nervously turned around.

"You can go, but that means you are now our little spy. it's an easy job, really. All you need to do is watch what's going on in the pridelands and report it to us. We just want to know what going on in the times... it's not like we can take over the kingdom with Ahadi in rule."

She smiled devilishly. "But if you don't come... then I will take the entire band of hyenas and have them rip you and any source of food you need to survive to shreds..."

Taka immediately realized how serious of a place this really was... and he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Taka silently shuffled away with his ears flattened against his head and shuffling away.

He finally found a safe clearing where he could find a cozy tree to sleep under for the night...

He knew that he couldn't tell anybody that he had to see the hyenas since he would be executed either way.

But what would he do?

Was his life nothing but a doomed circle?


	15. The Nosy Hornbill

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE NOSY HORNBILL**

Mufasa stretched out his sore muscles as the morning sun touched his shoulders and greeted him with a friendly hello.

He couldn't sleep last nigh since he was too worried about everything that had happened in the last couple of days...

But mostly he was worried about Taka... he should have been home by now.

As he slowly stepped outside the rock and saw the blue sky go out forever in front of him, he was interrupted by a familiar friend.

"Good morning, sire." Zazu said as he landed on his husky shoulder.

"Good morning, Zazu." He started to walk downwards towards the west plains.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Zazu said with a particularly forceful tone.

"Oh shut it, Zazu... I'm just meeting up with some friends."

Zazu grunted in a annoying manner, but at this point Mufasa was used to it... Zazu was always trying to get his giant beak into other people's business... particularly his.

They continued to walk down the dirt trail surrounded by prairie ferns and finally found the lower rocks leading to the lionesses' quarters.

Zazu was starting to get more uncomfortable as Mufasa was starting to sneak around rather than just go through the normal path.

Mufasa then saw who he was looking for and growled to alert them.

Sarabi was there with a few other lioness friends that Mufasa had been introduced to(and the secret was safe with them).

Chinonso approached first, head butting her dark pelt and bowing for the king in training.

Then went Kahina, Obi, and Rudo.

Then Sarabi approached and nudged Mufasa particularly longer, and Mufasa noticed it, too... and unlike the others, she didn't bow.

Zazu at this point realized just who Sarabi was, and immediately glared at the prince.

"Mufasa... do you realize who she is?"

Mufasa swatted at his friend. "Of course I do. Now I know you won't tell, or else I'll never make you majordomo."

Zazu growled. He hated when Mufasa pulled that one... he knew how much he wanted the job.

As the group started spreading out, Sarabi went with Chinonso and Obi while Mufasa went with the rest.

They were walking along the soft dirt ground when Obi stopped Sarabi in her tracks.

"Hold on... you need to explain some things. And don't think I didn't see that adoring look in your eyes when you first saw him. Spill."

Sarabi scoffed. "Come on, guys... you don't really think I have a crush on him, do you? Do you really think I'm in that type of position right now?"

Her friends looked at each other nervously. "No, but..."

"Then there's nothing to tell." And then slapped her tail in their faces.

Mufasa was now spread apart from the hunting party, just getting air and thinking about things for a moment.

He was then greeted by Sarabi who greeted him in affection.

They stared at each other again and then turned away, ready to return...

When all of a sudden, a soft voice emerged through the bushes.

"Sarabi..." It whispered. "Psst... Sarabi..."

Mufasa smelled the air. "It's not Pride Rock scent... I don't trust it. Get behind me, Sarabi."

She did as she was told and quickly dove in between his hind legs with her ear flattened against her forehead.

"Reveal yourself! Now!"

There was a moment of silence, and then the mysterious trespasser appeared before them.

Sarabi had to squint to see, but she saw a skinny lioness, whose matted fur and eyes blood red from years of dehydration and starvation was pitiful.

She didn't seem to know her, but yet she seemed utterly familiar... how would she know her name?

"Who are you? Why have you come here?" Mufasa interrogated with a forced voice.

"Sarabi... may I see you?"

She steadily and carefully stepped out to see the poor lioness, and was immediately struck with resemblance.

Though her fur was horrendously matted, her ribs stuck out through her thin skin, and her teeth were yellow with strange side affects of hunger, she recognized the dark fur with white paws that were unusually large.

"Hello sister... it's good to see you again."

And that the moment she realized...

It was Asha.


	16. Reunited

**CHAPTER 15**

**REUNITED**

Asha was so weak that she could barely even talk... it made Sarabi feel selfish for all the complaints about her own life.

"Sarabi, you're telling me this is your long lost sister?" Mufasa joined her side, still putting one leg in front of her body in a protective manner.

Asha nodded and bowed her head. "Yes, your highness."

Mufasa shook his head. "No, no, no there's no need for that... you can just relax."

Sarabi then pushed Mufasa away and approached Asha looking straight into her soft red eyes...

"Asha... Is It really you?" She whispered.

Asha took a paw and wrapped herself around her sister ruff, making Sarabi cry in pure joy.

"But what about the others? What happened to them?"

Asha frowned immediately... Sarabi couldn't imagine just how terrifying it was to reenact, for she had been doing the same thing all these growing years.

"Not many survived, Sarabi. There were only five of the cubs including me that were chosen for smuggling. And only a couple of the other lionesses as well."

Sarabi and Mufasa cocked their eyebrows. "What's smuggling?"

Sarabi then realized that Asha must have been around the poachers for a long time if she already knew about their lifestyles.

"It's a term they used for selling wild or exotic animals and getting more money than they should by selling them off alive across the borders. At that point, you don't know if your going to be skinned, shot, or put into an animal zoo."

Sarabi couldn't understand a word Asha was saying, but she didn't want to push Asha further into troubling memories.

"I remember a little bit when they loaded us on the truck... we were all in uncomfortable cages, where the smell of blood and alcohol was unbearable. In the cage next to me was Ife... you remember her, right?"

Sarabi could barely picture her mother's friend at this point... it had been too long.

"Well she was there with me the entire way... calming me down and trying to keep my hopes up."

She held back tears as she turned away.

"One day, the truck slammed into some big rock or something, and the humans had to stop and fix it. At this point, this was my third trip, and I was used to the noises of screams and agonizing wounds that the other lions had to go through. I was already two years old by now."

Sarabi and Mufasa couldn't believe what they were hearing... how could anyone escape from such an assault?

"When the truck shook, Ife's cage fell off the top where she normally was and broke open, letting herself and as many other lions as she could free. I was one of them, and as the truck started to move again, we jumped out and set out on our journey to find a new home."

Asha looked at Sarabi sadly. "I never got to thank Ife for what she did for me."

Sarabi tried to hide her full and healthy body from Asha.

"So then what happened?"

Asha shrugged her shoulders. "Well after Ife and the others went their separate ways I mainly tried to find you since all I could do was hope that you somehow survived the river and found your way here... but I couldn't find you at first and it was a long journey. So I ended up staying with a nearby pride."

Sarabi perked her ears. "Did it work out for you? Are you just here to visit then?"

Asha sighed as she turned around to she her some gruesome scars and deep gashes that had dead skin hanging off of them.

"As you can see, I'm not here for a visit. It didn't work out well at all."

Sarabi gasped at the extremity of her sister's situation, and quickly took back anytime she complained about spoiled food.

All of a sudden, a new smell permeated the air, making Sarabi and Mufasa grimace.

But Asha didn't move.

"Mother! Ah! There you are!"

Another young lioness approached Asha's side, not much younger than herself. She was almost as skinny as her mother, with the same scars and gashes, particularly a distinctive hole on her right ear. She had a light brown coat, with long sharp claws and a dorsal stripe running down her forehead.

"Darling, I would like for you to meet my sister..."

Sarabi was concerned at the fact that Asha was very young to have a daughter of her own...

"Sarabi..."

She pointed her claw in front of her daughter's face.

"This is Zira."


	17. Suspicions and Doubts

**Hi guys I just wanted to say thank you for the support on this story! I didn't know how it would go since the Lion King backgrounds can be a bit complicated, and I didn't know how people would like that I am making up my own version while mixing in some of the answers they have given us about the characters. You guys have all been so nice, and I truly appreciate it!**

**Thank you for being such kind fans!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**SUSPICIONS AND DOUBTS**

Sarabi watched as Zira bowed her head nervously to the prince, and Mufasa nodded his head in recognition.

"Did you find any food for us?" Asha asked licking her chops in between.

"Oh... no." Zira said with a sigh.

Sarabi watched as Asha seemed to curl her lip in a growl but kept a smile on her face as she did it.

She could help but feel disturbed as Zira's ears flattened and cowered in fear... why would she need to?

"Well don't worry, we have plenty of surplus left! Feel free to follow me and we can get you fed and gain you two back to health."

Sarabi trotted up to the front as they quickly followed, and Mufasa caught up with her.

"Wait a minute, Sarabi... aren't you at all worried? I mean, don't you think it's odd how all of a sudden after 2 years of no word of your family being alive at all, your sister pops up with her kid out of nowhere? I mean, how old is she? She shouldn't even be having children!"

Sarabi looked at her friend with sadness. "You don't understand, Mufasa. You didn't see what I saw."

Mufasa always hated when she would pull that on her... it truly was the only thing that could make him see things clearly.

But Mufasa was still suspicious... there was that agonizing smell, those scars, and the way that Asha snarled at her daughter that was jogging his memory.

Was Asha everything that Sarabi had told him about?

* * *

After Mufasa helped escort Asha and Zira into the healing cavern, he then went back into his warm rock as it was cold that night.

There seemed to be nobody there, yet, and the quietness of the room gave Mufasa creeps.

He swore he saw a flash of green as he looked into the darkness, and something was definitely moving in the corner.

He laid his body low to the ground as he was ready for any impact, but instead was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Well if it isn't my big brother..."

Mufasa's smile was ear to ear as he went to nudge his lost brother, but it immediately faded as Taka didn't nudge back.

"You must be so glad to see me... but yet you didn't even send help! Pft... I'm really loved."

Mufasa realized he lost count of the days since the announcement of his kingship.

"Taka you know how things are run here... I thought that father sent a search party out for you!"

Taka snarled, bearing his long sharp fangs which were growing at a fast rate.

"Well he didn't! I was stuck out in the wild... alone!"

Mufasa looked at the gashes that were still oozing blood and the amount of weight he had lost, making him seem even more lankier than before.

"Taka you need to go to the healing cavern..."

Taka started to get uncomfortably close to Mufasa.

"I can see It in your eye, brother... it's guilt. And fear. You feel guilty about father's choice and at the same time hope dearly that he'll change his mind. Why? Because you know I'm a threat!"

Taka smiled devilishly, making what Mufasa swore was blood drip from his gums.

"Taka, please... Let me explain!"

Taka's eyes pierced into his soul as he continued to stare at him. "Oh it's too late for that, your highness. Because now, all I want to do is see your head on the list for my next entrée!"

Mufasa wasn't worried about Taka's threat, what he was more worried about was Taka's state of mind.

"Also don't deny the fact that your putting your nose where it doesn't belong..."

Mufasa growled and cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean, Taka?"

He dragged his sharp claws against his thick red mane. "Don't think I didn't see you and Sarabi nudging each other. Well news flash buddy... I had her first!"

And with that, Taka slunk away back into the darkness...

Leaving Mufasa nothing but unanswered questions.


	18. A Mother's Love

**If you guys are wondering what some of the names of the characters mean, here you go!(You may know some of these already and some don't have ones)**

**Sarabi: Mirage**

**Mufasa: Last King(Of the Bagada)**

**Taka: Want, Earth, Dirt, Desire**

**Sarafina: Angel**

**Nia: Purpose, Intention**

**Asha: Life**

**Zira: Hate**

**Rafiki: Friend**

**Those are just a couple, I'll reveal more as we go on!**

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**A MOTHER'S LOVE**

_Sarabi was in a familiar space, but yet still unrecognizable in the same way._

_She was the same age that she was in present time this time, and there was no fog, just prairie grass that gently rubbed her shoulders._

_She knew what this place was... her old home before everything changed. In fact it seemed like everything was renovated in a way..._

_Like another world._

_She watched as a young cub she didn't know approached her._

_He was a pure sun golden, with some young stripes surrounding his flank._

_His resemblance to Mufasa was almost unreal._

_"Well hello, sweetheart... do you need to help me find your mother?"_

_The little lion shook his head no. "No thank you. I don't have a mother... not yet at least."_

_Sarabi cocked her eyebrows. "You look an awful lot like a friend of mine... is that you, Mufasa?"_

_He shook his head once more. "You see, miss, I haven't even been born yet. I don't know my name, and at least for right now, I'm just a figment of your imagination."_

_Sarabi wondered why some random unborn cub would show up in her dream._

_She then watched as he disappeared into the bush, meowing purring lightly to signal her to follow him._

_She did so, taking a wary step in case she was walking into a trap._

_The prairie seemed to go on for miles, and she was about to simply give up..._

_But then she saw her..._

_Sarabi stopped dead in her tracks, and saw the person that she had missed for so long, and the voice that constantly haunted her ears._

_"Mother?" _

_Nia smiled at Sarabi, holding her paw out and letting her snuggle up close. _

_"My little giant... you're so beautiful." _

_Sarabi continued to snuggle up to her long lost mother. "Why did you go?"_

_Nia looked at her daughter with soft red eyes. "Darling, everyone has a place in this world. Some die old, and some die too soon. Some are destined for It. I died to protect you, since I knew that you were smart enough to find your way, and you could survive with help."_

_Sarabi looked at her mother with desperation. "But why haven't you seen me since that night? Why do you appear now?"_

_Nia brushed her paw gently beside her daughter's soft cheek. "I came to warn you."_

_Sarabi then pulled back, realizing that her mother's voice had changed. "How do you mean?"_

_Nia sighed. "Asha is not the same person that you said goodbye to on that fateful day. Tragic things have happened to her that I can't even fathom, and her daughter isn't any different."_

_Nia started to walk away slowly, disappearing into the sunset with only her voice echoing._

_"But maybe... just maybe... things can change."_

_Sarabi realized that her mother was starting to disappear, and immediately started to chase her, but with fail._

_She didn't understand why her mother was wary of her eldest daughter, but she figured that she should keep an eye on Asha from that day forward..._

_But she simply had one question..._

_What really happened to Asha?_


End file.
